


Til The World Ends

by orenjikitty



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, D&D AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags as the story goes on, established working relationship, not so secret secret relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: [D&D AU] Fareeha and Angela must make their way with their young friends through the unforgiving wilds of Faerun, guarding them from the forces of the Talon Collective and keeping one young alchemist safe from their clutches.





	Til The World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly for the Dungeonwatch Zine (out now!) but it took hold of my imagination and I ran with it.

Tears ran down her face as she pushed her legs to go faster. 

Gone.

Her family was gone

It all happened in a blur. One minute she was watching her mother put the final touches on the pie and the next she was frozen in stone. She tried to look back but her father covered her instead, yelling for her to run before he too was silenced. 

She saw them briefly as she ran. Warforged hacking and slashing through those who tried to run. Around them were collars, someone behind them holding a stone. They pointed and the Warforged would follow.

Screams echoed from her village, Angela not daring to look back as she continued to run. Deeper into the woods. Deeper until she couldn’t see or hear the screams anymore. There, she sobbed, gown torn and feet bleeding from the run.

She was alone now, she knew.

They were all gone.

* * *

_ Present Day (34 years later) _

Angela had to shoot Brigitte and Hana a glare, making both girls stop their snickering as the man - boy really - explained himself to a very surly, very sleep deprived Fareeha. “And you couldn't wait til morning?” the Champion of Shiertalar asked, voice hoarse from being roused from her slumber. 

“It was… I was… It was urgent, Captain. Lieutenant Zaryanova told me it was. She threatened me with a bear...I'm sorry! I -” Fareeha held out her hand to stop the boy’s ramblings, waiting for him to give her the missive. Angela turned away, shooting a final glare at the girls before checking on Efi, the young girl still sound asleep from the long day’s travel.

She knew it couldn’t have been easy on them, the four companions travelling from the south of the continent with little to no knowledge of how this journey would change them. They -- Brigitte, Hana and Lucio -- knew that Efi was special. Just how special, they hadn’t realized until Ana saved them from the Scourge.

Ana... 

Ana had warned them about the attack on the group, that Talon had sent the Huntress herself against them, all signs indicating that they wanted the young artificer for themselves. Aleksandra seethed in anger at the news, Satya quieting down when Talon was mentioned.

Fareeha had immediately heightened security in Shiertalar, but what came, they were not prepared for. Angela brushed the hair from Efi's face, the scar still fresh on the girl’s cheek, as she remembered what had happened. 

_ Blood dripped from Fareeha as she yanked out the arrow from her shoulder, making Efi wince. "Go. Tell them to bar the gates. Tell..." Fareeha coughed, the glow of Angela's healing spell stabilizing her though she knew it might not be enough. The Champion of Shiertalar had already taken too many blows, but Fareeha was Fareeha. She was an Amari, like Ana, whom she had fought beside long ago.  _

_ And Amaris were renowned for their prowess in battle and their bullheadedness when it came to fighting for justice.  _

_ “Efi…” Angela said, placing her hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “Go.” Efi's eyes went wide, and Angela handed her a handful of berries. "I've got her. I won't let her fall. Go and tell them to bar the gates. Leave this to us." _

_ "Damnit," she heard Fareeha say as she watched Efi run. Angela sighed as she grabbed hold of her staff, nodding at Fareeha that she was ready. “So much for routine patrol. Sorry.” _

_ “You never are,” she quipped, staff glowing with blue energy. “But I’m with you.” _

_ Fareeha chuckled, halberd drawn at the ready, waiting for Raindancer to arrive. The beast landed beside them and Fareeha mounted the hippogriff with trained ease, kicking up dust as they took flight. Angela followed after them, her own ethereal wings sprouting from her back as she flew beside her friend, enhancing the damage of Fareeha’s arrows.  _

_ She could hear Aleksandra shouting orders as she charged past the lines of undead, Lucio and Ana helping the citizens into the closing gates as Brigitte and Satya tried to shield them from the undead horde. Hana provided everyone cover fire, her own shield guardian protecting a group of frightened citizens. _ _  
_

_ “Fareeha!” Angela called out, disengaging her beam as she started the spell. Fareeha understood, urging Raindancer to a more protective stance as they continued to dodge the volley of arrows.  _

_ “Do it, I’ll protect you through it,” Fareeha replied, sending arrow after arrow at the ridge. Angela felt the surge of energy flow through her, eyes glowing white as lightning cast down on the ridge, shutting down the undead horde momentarily.  _

_ The Scourge frowned. Fareeha hovered above him with her arrow notched, Angela breathing heavily as she landed on the ridge amongst the dead. A smirk formed on the Scourge’s face, a whistle coming out of his lips as if he knew they were…  _

_ Oh no. _

_ “Fareeha! We need to go down! Now!” Angela shouted, eyes searching frantically when she heard it: a low growl, followed by a loud, earth-shattering roar. She watched as Efi stopped, frozen in place as a dire wolf three times her size charged at the girl.  _

_ “EFI!!!” Angela screamed, flying towards the girl. She felt an arrow hit her, then another, her last thought being that she was too late.  _

_ Then everything turned white.  _

It had taken her the better part of the week to recover from the Huntress’ arrows, having been caught by Aleksandra when she fell from the sky. Ana had yelled at her for not staying in bed longer but the older woman knew nothing could stop her, especially not when most of her friends were injured as well.

She looked over at the Warforged guardian -- Orisa, Efi had called it -- at the foot of the wagon, eyes opening briefly to see who it was before closing again. Angela smiled, noticing the newly painted hands. Efi and Hana had both taken time out of their earlier break to repaint the guardian’s hands after the battle with the direwolf a week ago.

“What's happening now?” Lucio asked, sleep lacing his voice as the rubbed his eyes. 

“Just an overly eager messenger,” Angela informed him as she pulled Efi's blanket up to her shoulders again. “Not your turn for watch yet. Keep resting.”

“Okay…” he replied, rolling onto his side. Angela couldn't help but giggle at him, the young Triton bard surprising her with his upbeat attitude despite the earlier tensions with Satya while they were in the city. 

She felt Brigitte beside her, excusing her reach as the girl grabbed the spare bed roll, catching Fareeha’s final drowsy words commanding the messenger to stay the night and ignoring the boy’s protests. Hana was curled up in her own bed roll again, clutching the pistol she had seen the girl wield with practiced ease in battle. Brigitte handed the spare bed roll to the messenger, who was confused but thanked the paladin nonetheless. Fareeha held out the message and Angela took it with a nod as she lay back down on her bed roll, taking in the comforting sounds of the woods. She gave Brigitte one last smile, finally able to sleep for the night.

* * *

It was still early when Angela opened her eyes, a yawn escaping her as she looked around the camp. Lucio waved at her, the boy having taken over Brigitte's watch. Brigitte was now snoring on his bed roll, face flat on the ground. Angela wondered how that was comfortable, but the girl didn’t seem to mind her state.

“What was the message?” he asked, tossing a stick into the fire. Angela shrugged, taking a sip from her water skin before reaching into her robes to grab the letter to read. 

**_Fareeha,_ **

**_Word has spread as to what happened in Shiertalar. Many still deny Talon’s existence, but whispers are now louder. There seems to be a correlation between what happened to Efi’s tribe back in Numbani and these attacks, proving that Lucio and Brigitte’s theories were correct. Smart youngsters, those ones are._ **

**_Satya has sent word ahead to the college, asking them to anticipate your arrival. She’s also sent letters of recommendation for each of them, even though she frowned throughout writing Lucio’s. She apologizes for not having them ready before you left but she hopes it will help with their enrollment._ **

**_Zarya told me that the council of Shiertalar will be hosting a meeting with the other cities of the Shaar to discuss bolstering the defenses of the towns. She’s in charge of the preparations and will send another messenger to keep you updated._ **

**_I will be heading towards Furthinghome. There is a lead I want to follow up on. Our reunion was brief and I'm sure we have much to discuss when we meet again. But know that I am proud of you and what you have become._ **

**_Stay safe,_ **

**_Ana_ **

Angela sighed, rolling up the message again. If Ana was heading to Furthinghome, it meant that Satya and Aleksandra were in charge in the city. “Angela?” she heard Lucio ask again.

“Ana has gone ahead, following a lead,” Angela replied, wondering if Fareeha kept the other letters. “We’re still heading to Arrabar; that much hasn’t changed. Seems like your hunch was correct in that these attacks are to get Efi. Only makes this journey more interesting, I guess.”

“I thought as much. Guess it can’t be helped then,” he said, offering her some of the rations that he was eating. Angela shook her head no at the offer. “No more rest for you, doc?”

“No. I prefer to wake up early,” Angela said, pointing at the sleeping hippogriff by Fareeha’s tent. “She’s going to be up soon, and I’m certain Raindancer eating will wake the rest up.” Lucio gave her a nod, putting his rations away as they watched the sun rise. 

Fareeha woke soon after, giving both of them a nod as she started her morning exercises, sparring with Lucio before feeding Raindancer her food. The loud squawk from the excited hippogriff woke everyone else up as she tore carelessly into the deer carcass they had hunted yesterday.

The noise made both Hana and Brigitte spring into action, weapons already drawn. “What in Bahamut’s holy arse was that?!” the artificer yelled, pistol gripped tightly in her hand. Angela couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, Brigitte’s hair sticking out as she looked around the camp, and Hana glaring while pointing her pistol at a very startled, now fully awake messenger. “Who the hell is he?”

“He’s the messenger from last night, Hana,” Fareeha explained, raising her hands up to try and calm Hana. “And that screeching was Raindancer eating. Put the weapon down.”

Brigitte glared, still not believing that the noise had come from Raindancer, while Hana and Fareeha exchanged words in Elvish. Hana did not seem amused by being woken up early again. She felt Efi beside her, confused by what was going on, and Angela could only muster a smile at the young girl, knowing this journey was about to be far more interesting than any she had been on before.  
  



End file.
